


Being With Him

by digthewriter



Series: Reluctant [20]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final piece to  the "Reluctant" series.  Arthur and Merlin are finally together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being With Him

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a very long journey but I think this story ends now. Thanks to everyone who has read this series.

“I think I’m ready to go,” Merlin whispered in Arthur’s ear after he had sobered up a bit, and he and Arthur were just hanging out by the bar with Gwaine.

“Can you drive?” Arthur asked sceptically, and when Merlin shook his head, Arthur released a sigh of relief.  
“You can drive my car,” Merlin said. “Do you mind?”

“Are—are you sure?” Arthur hesitated. This seemed like a very trusting gesture and even though they had ventured into intense territories before, Arthur still was reluctant about how fast this—whatever this was—was going with Merlin. 

“Or I can take a taxi,” Merlin replied, pouting. “But, I really wanted to make you breakfast tomorrow and everything.” He scowled and Arthur could see the emotion lingering on surface. Was it hurt? Guilt?

Sure, Arthur would feel guilty too if he were supposed to be on a date with someone and then unintentionally had managed to get utterly sloshed. 

Eventually, Arthur agreed to grab his overnight bag from Gwaine’s car and took Merlin’s car keys to drive him home. He could see Mark watching them from the corner of his eye and was glad with his decision. If Arthur hadn’t been there, who knew what Mark would have done? He didn’t think Mark was above taking advantage of the situation, even if it was just to try to prove to Merlin that Merlin needed him.

-

Even drunk, Merlin was excellent at giving directions to his place and Arthur didn’t have to use his GPS. He lived about a twenty minute drive away from the pub and Arthur hated to admit it, but he was getting tired, too. He’d had a _very_ long day and was looking forward to crashing in bed, or would it be the sofa? He wasn’t sure.

They walked into Merlin’s flat, Merlin holding Arthur’s hand the entire time, until he’d finished the tour. Merlin’s flat was relatively small compared to Arthur’s but he loved how homely it felt. There were various pictures of Merlin in dancing stances with different partners, and even one with Mark. He tried not to frown at that one, but was sure that he hadn’t succeeded because Merlin laughed at his reaction.

“Sorry,” Arthur said, and Merlin shrugged before releasing his hand and leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. “Let’s get you to bed,” Arthur said and felt his face burn up while Merlin blushed at the same time. He really was an _adorable_ drunk.

“Will you stay?” Merlin asked when he managed to get out of his clothes and lay in bed in nothing but his boxers. 

Arthur struggled to keep himself in check. He wasn’t sure why he was so nervous, if anything, he and Merlin had rubbed themselves raw earlier that day; even if it’d felt like days ago.

“Sure. I’ll stay with you until you fall asleep,” Arthur said removing his shoes and got on the bed next to Merlin. Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur’s torso, and before Arthur could even do anything else, say anything else, Merlin had fallen asleep.

He tipped his head back against the headboard and closed his eyes. It wouldn’t hurt to just rest up a bit. He was going to make sure that Merlin was resting comfortably before he readied himself for sleep and took the sofa. 

Arthur could hear Gwaine’s disappointment in his head and he chuckled slightly. Gwaine would probably give him a lot of slack for sleeping on the sofa when Merlin had asked him to spend the night, but Arthur didn’t want to cross any boundaries. Not just yet.

What had happened in the loo at Arthur’s work earlier that day, was just a one-time thing. If he was going to date Merlin, he was going to do it all right and proper.

-

The room was dark and Arthur almost panicked not realising where he was. His throat was dry and he still had his jeans and button-down shirt on. He sat up abruptly and realised that there was a body next to his. Merlin. 

Merlin had rolled off Arthur and was now turned to his left, sleeping soundly. 

_Right. The Thirsty Scholar. Sophie’s Birthday. Mark Green_. 

Arthur remembered where he was and what he was doing. He glanced over to the clock at the nightstand and discovered that he’d dozed off for about three hours. Good thing it was Saturday the next day and he didn’t have to be anywhere important. He was already at Merlin’s flat and that was just about the most important place in the world at the moment.

He got up off the bed and chucked off his jeans and shirt before he made his way to the sitting room to grab his overnight bag. Arthur had only had one beer at the pub, but still, his throat felt so dry he could have fooled himself in thinking that he’d had five. 

Even though if felt like he was prying, Arthur made his way to the kitchen in Merlin’s flat and opened to fridge to get some water. When he closed the door, he saw more pictures of Merlin with his friends at various parties and events. He looked so happy. Arthur really loved that smile; Merlin was looking directly at the camera, his eyes opened wide, his sly grin—genuine and intoxicating.

Arthur found himself getting lost in those eyes, so much so, that he didn’t hear Merlin come up behind him.

“Are you going to stand there all night?”

Merlin’s voice gave him a start and Arthur almost dropped the glass he was holding. “Christ!” he shrieked. “You nearly gave me a heart attack.”

“Sorry. I just woke up and you weren’t there so I came looking for you.”

Merlin stepped up closer to him and his gaze fell over Arthur’s torso. He mumbled a “damn,” before he looked up and met Arthur’s eyes again.

Arthur took the liberty to take in the scene before _him_. Merlin was lean and his boxers were hanging off him by the thread. They rested low on his hips and Arthur nearly licked his lips at the hint of the treasure trail that peeked through. 

He opened his mouth to say something but all coherent thought had left his mind and apparently only _one_ thought had reached his groin. 

“Well, then,” Merlin said and grabbed the water glass Arthur had been holding. He took one big gulp and finished the remains of the glass before tightening his hold on Arthur’s wrist. He quietly led Arthur back to his bedroom, and Arthur obediently followed.

-

Merlin pushed Arthur back on the bed as he settled himself in-between Arthur’s legs. He placed his hands on Arthur’s hips and looked down appreciatively. He started with Arthur’s stomach, leaving a trail of kisses until he reached Arthur’s neck, sucked on his collar bone, before he found Arthur’s lips and kissed him. 

Arthur’s prick was straining his shorts as it brushed up against Merlin’s stomach. He moaned into Merlin’s mouth, unable to help himself as he thrust up. He had no idea what he was thinking when he’d decided that he was going to sleep on the sofa. Merlin wasn’t going to let him. He would be lucky if Merlin were going to let him sleep at all. 

Still kissing, Merlin released his hold on Arthur’s shoulders and his hands travelled down to the elastic of Arthur’s shorts. Arthur helped him as they took them off, and then Merlin’s boxers off, too. 

Merlin’s hands were everywhere, and Arthur’s hands, on Merlin’s body. They explored each inch of each other’s skin, as if trying to store it all in forever. All the while, they hadn’t stopped kissing. Their leaking cocks ground together, while they continued to nip, bite, moan in pleasure.

Ultimately, Merlin broke the kiss, but only to reach into his night stand and grab a bottle of lube and a condom. He handed the lube to Arthur as he unwrapped the condom and slid it on Arthur’s cock with ease. Arthur was willing. He was _so_ willing. He knew that he couldn’t wait any longer. He wanted Merlin. Wanted him since the day they’d met. Wanted him even before he’d entered that club that night and watched him dance.

“Wait...” Arthur panted and Merlin’s hands froze in their place. 

“Do you want to stop?” Merlin’s voice was slightly panicky, but he seemed unperturbed.

“No. Definitely not,” Arthur said, smiling. “But before we continue. I have to tell you something.” Merlin’s eyes slightly widened and Arthur realised that he was probably thinking the worst. “No. Nothing like that...”

“Then what is it?” Merlin snapped.

“It was me,” Arthur said, unable to keep a thought as Merlin was still continuing to stroke him above the condom. 

“What was you?” he asked, confused.

“The drink. Someone bought you a drink at Avalon. It was me.”

“Oh,” Merlin said, his expression was impassive and Arthur had no idea what he was thinking. His hand still hadn’t stopped stroking him so Arthur figured at least that was a good sign.

Then Arthur nearly panicked with the thought. “Please don’t tell me Gwaine told you.”

Merlin smiled and shook his head. “No. Just that—I was afraid it was Mark,” he said and Arthur’s reaction was an involuntary growl which only caused Merlin to burst out in laughter. 

“Is that it?” Merlin asked, sounding confused. 

“Yeah. I just...I didn’t think I was stalking you or...”

“Well, you _were_ stalking me, but I’m flattered.”

“And if it was Mark?” Arthur asked, not feeling so hot. 

Merlin rolled his eyes. “ _Clearly_ I wouldn’t be as flattered.”

Arthur smiled, and he knew that he couldn’t help himself. “Why not?”

“Well, I’m not in love with Mar—” Merlin gasped with surprise as Arthur gaped at him. “Shit,” he mumbled.

Arthur reached down to grab the back of Merlin’s head and pulled him in for a kiss. They kissed again for a long time and Merlin walked up to Arthur and settled himself on his knees just above Arthur’s cock. Arthur watched as Merlin grabbed the lube and prepared himself before sinking down on Arthur.

Arthur held him carefully. His hands resting on Merlin’s hips as he watched him sink up and down; his head tilted back, exposing his long neck and his eyes shut. It was the most beautiful thing Arthur had even seen. And he knew in that moment, without any doubt in his mind or his heart, _he_ was in love with Merlin, too.

-

Arthur woke up the next morning around ten o’clock and he was all but draped over Merlin. It was a good feeling to wake up like that. Merlin stirred slightly under him, otherwise he didn’t move. It had been an incredible day yesterday, only followed by an incredible night. He smiled with his face buried in Merlin’s hair before he kissed the top of Merlin’s head and pushed himself off. 

“Where are you going?” Merlin whispered, turning to look at Arthur.

“Just the loo,” Arthur replied and grabbed his shorts off the floor.

“Okay, hurry back,” Merlin mumbled and turned again.

“I won’t keep you waiting,” Arthur promised without being reluctant.


End file.
